Squishy the Engy Fly Trap
Squishy, the Engy Fly Trap is a grossly deformed engineer, one of many plaguing 2fort, an ambush predator that disguises itself as an innocent Mann Co. Crate. Only to murder and consume the hapless p2p's hoping for an unusual. She was created by Payton Tate. Biography Squishy's life differentiates little from the standard Engy Fly Trap, she was birthed by her mother in a small pond east of 2fort, she consumed the brothers and sisters that didn't survive the first winter, she grew and molted her Mann Co. Crate shell along the banks, permitting safe passage past the many Pyrosharks roaming the waters, and she settled beside the bridge. Her name was only assigned to her by the individual who narrated her exploits in a documentary, she has yet to mate with other members of her endangered species. Behavior and Personality Like other members of his species, Squishy has very few higher brain functions, meaning she has very little personality, even her eerie attempts to endear herself to potential victims is purely biological, and is far from a calculated concept. Her behavior is fairly simple, during her 'waiting hours' her huge eyes will watch for any considerable changes in lighting, and when this is detected, she spends a few seconds adjusting and looking for distinguishable shadows, sometimes making a small yip. This is not a friendly gesture, this is a warning, if a shadow lingers, she will expose her massive proboscis, and extend the six hands around her head. In one quick motion, these hands will reach out and grip anything they can, before she lunges at the target, aiming for the neck or head regions of her victims, this kills the victim. She will drag them back into her crate shell, where she will reset her trap over the next few days whilst she consumes in leisure. Powers and Abilities Squishy's a natural born ambush predator, and thus has formidable abilities in any situation. *'Disguise/Endearing': At a whim, Squishy can disguise herself as a Mann Co. Supply Crate, impeccably and completely. And if found, her confusing and alien appearance is often disarming and endearing to those who see her. *'Deadly Weapon': Her proboscis can pierce most anything instantly, paired with her fast, forceful lunges, it can kill most targets instantly. *'Sharp Crown': The metal thorns on her head offer moderate impromptu self-defense. Faults and Weaknesses *Squishy can barely move, her only form of transport is the 'spidering' of her box, growing small, crab-like legs on each side of the box, compromising her disguise, and only offering clumsy, slow movement. *Squishy, if exposed, can easily be cut in half, or attacked very easily. *If she's flipped upside down, she won't even be able to get out of her disguise, meaning she's basically dead. Trivia *Squishy was made for a collab with Ugotaphonenumber, and was made to attempt to scare and one-up other participants. She quickly became a fan and creator favorite, and is regarded as Tate's first freak. *Squishy was inspired by The Keeper from The Evil Within, and was used instead of him. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *(WHATS IN THE BAWX Collab Entry) Rulebreaking Bawks xdddd Category:Abominations Category:Animals Category:Butchers Category:Blade Users Category:Cannibals Category:Engineers Category:Female Monsters Category:Freaks made in Source Filmmaker Category:Glass Cannons Category:True Neutral Beings